


Love, rituals, and sex

by orphan_account



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angst as a setup for smut.Cus I write way too much pwp so have some porn with a plot
Relationships: José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Cigar Smoke is you

**Author's Note:**

> This is way too short I am so sorry

Jose cried violently, wrapped in an old flannel that was big for him but small for his lover ….his lover. It smelled like him. He wasn't six feet down. He was ash. Ash like the end of a cigarette or burned incense or a smoked cigar. Jose laughed at the thought of his cigars remembering how many times Panchito had teased him about his habit. The loving quips and warm but back breaking hugs, end of the day sex, friendly kisses and red plumage scattered in the halls now missing, it was too much that was gone from his life. 

Books were all over the floor, mostly those on black magic that belonged to his grandmother. He had to get him back. It wasn't that he didn't have anyone else he loved. It was that he had never loved someone so tenderly, deeply, dearly, clearly. He could feel it in this world but it was cold and….dead. Meaningless now. He was gone. But maybe not forever. Maybe Ze could get him back. At least the books said it was possible. Trusting what the books said was different than actually following the instructions. Jose only had his life to lose, and it wasn't much of a life without Panchito. 

Ze wasn't even drunk when he decided to follow through with his plan. He had been numbing the pain and emptiness for over a week. He wasn't under the influence of anything but grief, which was ultimately much stronger than alcohol of any kind. The only thing he refused to attempt to fill was the place in his bed. Panchito's specific place in the bed was as if he had never existed. 

Jose shook all of his thoughts out of his head, setting a mental course to get Panch back. There was no other option. Ashes were in an urn that would be broken soon. There was a special cigar box, hidden away in a safe place, filled with cigars of magic origins. There was one removed, waiting to be lit in Jose's mouth. 

The parrot stood. Holding the urn filled with his lover's ash, in his lover's flannel, his lover's words on his lips, his lover. His lover would be back, his again. 

The urn was thrown to the ground, and as soon as it left Jose's hands, he started to sing. 

"Oh how amazing, to be alone with you

Oh how amazing, to be in love with you, 

Oh how amazing, to be in lust with you. 

Oh my dear, how amazing to dance with you, how wonderful to love with you

How amazing

To love you…." 

The song was unfinished, the lit cigar emenating smoke that was illuminating a hazy outline of what appeared to be a rooster. 

The green bird went down on his knees, measured breaths drawing ancient symbols in ashes. Tears mixed in with the grey matter. 

"You do not just get to leave me here. You do not get to abandon me on this earth. You will come back to me. Come back to me, please...please Panchito. I love you. I love you. I can't do this without you." Jose was mumbling under his breath, awaiting the smoky form to become solid. 

It didn't happen.

It. Didn't. Happen. 

Nothing happened for what seemed like hours, stretching forever in grief and pain. 

"You can do it, just a little more, you know what next, it'll be ok" Panchito spoke from his smoky appearance, his words sounding almost foreign. 

"Panchito! Panchito my love!" Jose was off his knees, running into the smoke, but not altering the ashes. 

The smoke dissapated around the parrot, then reformed. The whisps curled at the sides. 

Joe was on his knees once again. An ancient chant left his mouth. He would feel more than the warm cigar smoke vaguely shaped like his boyfriend. He would have him back. Or maybe he would have to find him himself, in the afterlife. 

A complicated dance made it's way through Jose's feet, into the scattered ash, making a pettern along with a song to accompany it. 

Panchito danced with him. His hands slowly started to become real, white and feathered, but still ghostly. The parrot could feel them on his hips. 

He could feel his lover, if only slightly.

"I love you, Ze" Panchito delicately spoke, where Jose could hear it. 

He was becoming real. 

Ze collapsed to his knees, exhausted. The ritual was complete, every possible way to bring the rooster back done. 

But that didn't make him human again...


	2. Sadness isn't weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panchito isn't ok. And that's ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it should be ok not to be ok. Also, Panchito can make himself appear human but sometimes he gets hazy and looses his feet when he's upset or distracted. So, he.

"Shhh, sh, it's ok, your ok, it-" Jose was holding a hazy red rooster, or at least the ghost of one, attempting to quiet the loud sobs coming from him. 

"It isn't ok! I'm not ok! Goddamnit Ze you haven't been dead like I have before!" Panchito was yelling, not at Ze, but to him. He was upset, and who could blame him? The red bird's throat was shredded, his voice cracking as he cried. 

"I'm sorry. It's all going to be better, I promise, I promise my love." Ze was holding the taller bird now. 

"Don't say that! Don't act like I'll ever go back to normal! I'm still a ghost! I'm not fully alive! I was dead! Dead, Jose! I was alone, so, so dreadfully alone, and it was cold, and the darkness came out of the darkness and swallowed me and I was drifting in a sea of cold, heavy blackness! Ze, I didn't know what was happening! I couldn't do anything! I was so scared…" Panchito was shaking, hitting at a pillow behind his parrot lover, trying not to fall back into the deepest depths of his pain, trying to pry himself away from what death felt like. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't, I didn't ask you if you were ok. I didn't ask you if you wanted to talk about it. I was so caught up in everything that was you and having you back that I forgot about how you felt!" Jose held Chito tighter to him, feeling a little tension leave them both. 

"It's ok, I just wish it didn't have to happen. It's ok, it's ok." Panch was calmer, but his sadness came back with a vengeance "I'm not ok! I'm not alright! I'm hurting, I'm in pain and I can't make it stop and everytime I try and fall asleep I am haunted by the memories of death and Ze I need you to hold me and tell me I'm real and this isn't some sort of sick torture" Panchito was gripping at Jose trying to get him closer, trying to feel more of him. 

"This is real. I'm real. You're real. And you aren't ok. And that is ok because you cannot always fix it alone. I'll hold you tighter, I'll do anything that makes you feel real again. If this was torture, I wouldn't be able to" Jose leaned away and then kissed the rooster, then returned his head to Panch's shoulder "kiss you like that, or hold you like this, or have mind blowing sex with you, and you wouldn't be able to taste your spicy breakfast burritoes. It's real, and one day, it'll be ok again." Jose smiled into red feathers and felt a huff in his. 

"You do get to have mind blowing sex with a half ghost, don't you?" Panchito wasn't done crying but he had a small smile. 

"That's what you took from that, really, Panchie?" 

"Nah, I just like being difficult. A burrito sounds good right now. Can we stay here for a second though? Please?" 

"Of course my love" Jose sat and relished in his lover's warmth. It had been a day or two since Panchito had returned to being living, at least somewhat. They hadn't actually had that 'mind blowing sex' yet, which is surprising for them. 

(More on that next chapter) 

The two birds sat in each other's company, Panchito eventually beginning to rub Ze's back a bit where he had been gripping at it. 

"You are so warm. I missed you so much. I never want to leave you again" Panchito said as he detached himself from the parrot, getting up to make a spicy burrito. He was a little sad, the familiar warmth that had been stripped away from him until his funeral (which was when he was pulled back into the living world as a ghost, unable to talk to or touch anyone) when he could only feel lukewarm numbness. Now he was somewhat human, still maintaining some ghostly attributes but able to feel everything. 

Joe followed Panch into the kitchen. 

"My love, lindo, do you want to talk about what it was like?" Ze said as he sat down at the table. 

"It was cold. Felt like iron, hard. But somehow it sucked me in and reached for me, and it got in my lungs and in my brain. It was not very fun" Ito tied an apron around his waist "something was doing it to me, something that wasn't happy with me because it wasn't like when we went to the underworld with Donald. But can we talk about something else, please? Reliving- no, redying it isn't much fun." Eggs were cracked into a skillet and scrambled as the words left Panchie's mouth.

"You missed a lot of telenovela episodes" Ze began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at gaybirdsownmylife on tumblr! Thank you for reading chapter 2! Please comment your thoughts! This was kind of a comfort fic ngl. We'll get into all the details later.

**Author's Note:**

> I know zilch about magic or ghosts but this reminds me of the song "sex with a ghost" cus there will be smut later. Anyways. Comment your opinion


End file.
